hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft
Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is a digital card game based on the World of Warcraft TCG set in the Warcraft universe. Hearthstone will be a free-to-play, online card game on the Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and iPad platforms that anyone can play. Players choose to play as one of nine epic Warcraft heroes, and then take turns playing cards from their customizable decks to cast potent spells, use heroic weapons or abilities, or summon powerful characters to crush their opponent. Game Modes *'Play Mode': Duel opponents online to boost your medal ranking and earn packs of cards. Whether you’re a grizzled veteran, curious newcomer, or fall somewhere in between, our matchmaking system will pit you against worthy competition. *'The Forge': Put your skills to the test in this mode where deck-building is half the fun. You’ll be presented with a series of card choices from which you must forge your deck, and then you’ll bring that deck into battle against other duelists. In addition to having a chance to win card packs as prizes if you duel well, all participants will keep the cards they selected for their Forge deck. *'Practice Mode': Hone your skills and test out new deck ideas against basic or expert AI opponents, and unlock eight playable heroes in the process. Key Features *'Collection Manager': Peruse your ever-expanding card collection and build a variety of custom decks to suit all kinds of strategies. If you’re new to deck-building, you can also get guided help here on how to fill out your deck for competitive play. *'Crafting': Disenchant those extra cards in your collection to receive arcane dust, the building block used to construct Hearthstone cards. You can then use this dust to craft the cards needed to complete one or more of your decks or your overall collection. *'Friendly Duels': Want to challenge your buddy to a quick match (or just show off your shiny new cards)? Hearthstone is connected to Battle.net, so you’ll be able to fire up a game with a friend right from your friends list. Details * The game is slated for beta summer 2013, and will be released later in the year **It will be released in PC and Mac first with an iPad release coming shortly after. * Playable on PC, Mac, and iPad. * The game will be easy to pick up, but have a good amount of depth and complexity. * The board is 3D, with lots of animations to make gameplay more exciting. * There will be over 300 cards with the initial launch * You can purchase more card packs for roughly $1 per five cards, or slowly earn them through gameplay. * There will be Basic and Expert cards, with Expert cards being broken down into categories like Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. * You’re guaranteed to receive at least one card of rare or better quality per pack. * Each card in the pack also has a chance to upgrade to a “Golden” version of the same card. * Disenchant cards that you don't want to receive dust, which is used to craft new cards. * There is a deck builder, which can build decks for you, or you can build your own. * The game will be a 1v1 game using Battle.net matchmaking. * Playing will allow you to earn medals every week. * You can also play against AI at different levels of difficulty. * Any purchases you made during the beta will be credited back to you in the form of new, unopened card packs at launch. * You'll only be able to play with the original 9 classes at the moment. Category:Gameplay